


The Benefits of Rank

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus is always the teacher.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Rank

**Author's Note:**

> Severus is always the teacher.

**Title:** The Benefits of Rank  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning(s):** m/m sex implied.  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #98: Art School  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Severus is always the teacher.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Benefits of Rank

~

“That was brilliant,” Harry gasped, collapsing. “What’s that called?”

“Rimming,” Severus said. “It elevates sex to an art form when done properly.”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, caressing Severus’ arse.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be ready to go again.”

“Why, too tired?” Harry teased.

“ _You_ should be tired,” Severus murmured. “You lost consciousness after that last time.” He paused. “Had I taught that in Potions, perhaps you’d have learned something.”

Harry scooted closer. “You can teach me now.”

“It’s hardly on the curriculum.”

“Sod that.” Harry grinned. “I'm sleeping with the Headmaster.”

Severus smirked. Such were the benefits of rank.

~


End file.
